dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 3
June 9th, 2011 New Features *'New Alert' – 4 players will have the chance to infiltrate the secret lair of Ra's al Ghul, fight their way through the League of Assassins and attempt to stop them from destroying the earth! Look for 'Lady in Waiting' in your Mission Journal to begin. *'Oolong Island Hard Mode' – Return to Oolong Island for new and exciting hard mode challenges against Chang Tzu, Metal Men, and many more enemies. *'New Themed Missions' – Help Poison Ivy or Swamp Thing fight for control of 'The Green' and show who has the bigger green thumb. Look for Swamp Thing in the Watchtower and Poison Ivy in the Hall of Doom . *'New Appearance Items' – Collect new themed seasonal items which will put a 'spring' in your step. *'New Two Face Duo' – Return to Gotham Underground with a friend and take on The Penguin. Beware this new challenge waits and you could meet not only Clayface, but your demise. *'Report Function' – Player misconduct can now be reported with /report. *'Chat Font Size' – Players can now adjust the size of their Chat font using the Options and Settings Menu. General *The Rally Timer will now pause when trying to revive another player. *A considerable number of exploits have been fixed. *Fixed performance issues related to Audio that mainly occurred in Duos. *Fixed various crashes including one which would occur when entering an instance. *Fixed an issue where completed feats were not showing their correct star rating after re-logging *Collections icons will no longer sink lower than their original placement in the world. *Using a % symbol when sending /bugs or feedback will no longer crash your client. *Broker deposit fees are now based on buyout price as well as the value and sale duration of the item. *Player is now lit properly on load in Character Create. *Fixed an issue with a Brainiac Sentry getting stuck in the Tutorial. *Fixed an NPC in Suicide Slums who became stuck in the ground when freed. Alerts General *Exits for most Alerts are now "Return to Last Location" ACE Chemicals *The Metallic Mimes mini-boss fight will no longer be gated when the Amusing Alloy splits. *Issue fixed with a door remaining open during the Chemo boss fight. *Fixed an issue with the Metal Mimes boss fight not resetting properly. *Players are no longer be gated if they are defeated while fighting off waves of Ace Security in the Control Room. Area 51 *· The Kryptonite in the final stage should no longer become unhinged from any of the four stations allowing it to go through the platforms. The Kryptonite is now immobile until it is secured and then new Kryptonite spawns. Blüdhaven *Bulletin now correctly instructs you to "Defeat the Blüdhaven Avenger" when fighting the Bludhaven Avenger. Gorilla Island Normal Mode *Replaced Gorillas with Generic Heroes in the second section of the Alert. *Changed Text for Eliminating Caged Gorillas to Eliminating Caged Test Subjects. *Added a task marker for Ultra-Humanite. HIVE Moon Base Normal Mode *Queen Bee will no longer attack players during the opening Cool Cam. *The HIVE drill laser now does damage to players passing through it. *Added auras to NPC's in the first and second fight areas. *Fixed a visual bug affecting the teleportation effects. *Fixed an issue where the drill laser beam was targetable. *Fixed an issue with Dropship Betas and Dropship Deltas being in the wrong positions. Oolong Island Normal Mode *Players will revive as Metal Men if in an applicable area. *Players should no longer slide toward Tornado Tyrant after securing and then protecting a scientist in the Tornado Tyrant room. *Hyperactive Androids and Enraged Metal Men will no longer attack each other in Tornado Tyrant's room. *Sounds have now been added to the doors. *Fixed an issue where red damage numbers were appearing on screen when players were damaged by electric floor tiles. *Electric Hall traps now display correctly in the player combat log. *Fixed various animation issues with the Pterosaurs. *Fixed an issue where Oolong Scientists transformed back from Metal Men would slide on the ground. Smallville *The loot lock message for the 3rd boss should now say "Doctor Richards" instead of "Three" *Players will no longer be able to summon Lady Doombringer before completing all appropriate objectives. *An issue with weaponizable rocks has been fixed. *Doomsday will no longer get stuck under the ramps in the barn. Stryker's Island *Fixed an issue with the Gorilla Grodd boss fight where his adds would not aggro properly Solo Challenges and Duos: Brother Eye *Doors should no longer disappear before intended. Cape Carmine Lighthouse *Huntress and Nightwing should no longer be targetable after a knockout occurs. *Killer Croc and Nightwing will no longer enter a bad state and slide around after being knocked out . Gotham University *Players will no longer be put into combat inappropriately in the first room of the instance. *Black Adam animations should look better during the camera sequence leading to the start of the final fight Gorilla Grodd's Lab *Zoom should no longer reset incorrectly. *Zoom's camera should no longer loop indefinitely. H.I.V.E. Moon Base *The Tiny Buzzbomber NPC's are now called Mini-Buzzbombers Metropolis City Hall *Fixed an issue where the Lantern Eliminator could cause more than intended damage. *Fixed potential issue where if you were able to knockout Sinestro or John Stewart before the third sub-boss (Arkillo, Kilowog, Alpha Lantern, or Manhunter) spawned, you would not be able to complete the Duo . Old Gotham Subway *Players now receive two Marks of Triumph for completing this challenge. *Pengbot Maximus should now deal damage while he is spinning. *Adjusted Pengbot Maximus' spin animation timing to coincide with his spin attack damage so it's easier to tell when he is damaging the player. *The Penguin is no longer targetable after he has been defeated. *Female NPC on the train tracks now fires like the rest of the NPCs. *Bane will no longer attack players during the Cool Cam. *Hush will no longer walk out of the picture during his staging camera. *Exiting this instance will now correctly place players outside. *An issue with invisible collision remaining after cameras completed the instance has been fixed. *Players can no longer fly out of the instance. *The Penguin's Umbrella flame attack will now follow him correctly. *Players will no longer be able to see through the geometry in this instance. *One of the bird statues in this instance should now be lit better. *Fixed an issue with effects playing incorrectly on one of the bird statues Metropolis/Gotham City *One of the destructible presents in the Vault remained floating in midair after spawning. This present should now fall like all the others. *Reduced DPS on Cop NPCs throughout the game by 40%. *Distressed Citizen NPC's will now appear as the correct size. *The Watchtower War Room robots will now all path correctly. *A Thug on a fire escape in Chinatown should no longer path incorrectly. *Magent NPCs around Mannheim's Chinese Theater in Chinatown will now have the correct names. *Cape Carmine Lighthouse, Metropolis City Hall and Gotham Mercy Hospital now grant the appropriate amount of Renown with the Headline Missions General *Challenge Mode missions will now award 1 Mark of Triumph instead of 2 Marks of Allegiance. *Catwoman and Two Face Challenge Missions will now award 2 Marks of Triumph. *The Toyman daily missions will now award 1 Mark of Triumph instead of 1 Mark of Allegiance. *Bastion of Brainiac: The entrance for the areas should no longer be visible to non-Tech players. *Blinding Brother Eye: Player should no longer find floating barrels in the OMAC instance. *Brainiac's Hidden Lair: Players will no longer be improperly directed in this mission. *Bring the Fear: Villain players must now protect the Manhunters or they will be defeated by the Green Lanterns. *Cat's Eye: A minor messaging issue in the mission text has been corrected. Also an issue causing the Cheetah patrol to get stuck in the wall has been resolved. *Cold Comfort: The return task now refers to the North Burnley Safehouse. *Coldest Cuts: A minor typo in the mission text has been corrected. *Clue Three: The Riddler box will no longer de-spawn after being interacted with. *De-Constructed: The Contact for this mission will no longer de-spawn before it should. *Fear Itself: Players will no longer be able to exit the instance before the motion comic plays. *Fish Out of Water: Fire effects will no longer persist when torches are destroyed around the Tidal Pools. *Investigation Hunt: This mission will now have an objective that reads 'Find the Investigation clue.' *OMAC Attack: A minor text error has been corrected. *Psychosomatic Illness: The entrance to this instance should now be visible to players. *Queen of Lies: The Trident of Poseidon should now appear correctly. *Rescinding the Clowns: Sergeant Tarkanean will now offer this mission regardless of whether you have completed Hot-Headed Road Rage or not. *Reign of Blood : Dr Fate should now animate correctly after he has been defeated. *Riddler's Clues:This mission will now have an objective that reads "Find the investigation clue." *Sci- Phobia: Players will now be given the next mission Over the Edge automatically as intended. *Smash and Grab: Players should now receive this mission update when they enter the area. *Something's Abuzz: The Police Station is now correct when displayed in the Mission Journal. *Spectral Embrace: Several messaging issues with The Spectre boss fight have been corrected. *Target: TO Morrow: Minor typos in the mission text have been corrected. Also players can no longer fall through the level. *Take Heart: Fixed a visual issue with Fireball Barrage when player became a Greed Demon. *Testing 1, 2, 3: Players will no longer be able to speak to Brother Blood repeatedly. *The Demon Inside: Fixed an environment issue inside the instance *Thief of Souls: Minor messaging changes with the Felix Faust boss encounter have been made. *Tidal Waves: Minor typos in the mission text have been corrected. Drylander Slaves also return to a normal voice when saved from their watery encasement. *Welcome to the Society: A minor typo in the message from Calculator has been fixed. *Zombie Benefits: The Soulless Frat boy will no longer appear as the incorrect faction. Items *Factional rare items now cost 1 Mark of Triumph. The renown required to purchase most of these items has been lowered to cooperative. *Tier 1 Iconic Armor suits no longer have an Origin requirement. *The Synthium-Thread Cape is no longer tradable. *Female Gadgeteer jetpack now displays effects. *Reduced the Mark of Victory cost to purchase Tier 1 PvP armor by about 1/3. The cost of PvP weapons remains unchanged. Collections *Fixed an issue with a Gold Collection in Gotham City spawning out of reach of players. *Fixed an issue where a Gold Collection near University Hospital was double spawning. *Moved gold collection spawn location near Little Bohemia Police Station so it no longer floated to high for non-flight players. *Moved gold collection spawn location near Lex Corp Tower in Down Town Metropolis so it no longer floats. Player vs Player *Players will be automatically unflagged for PvP when in a PvE instance (such as an alert, raid, or solo instance). When the player leaves the instance, their old PvP state will be restored. This change only affects players on PvE servers. *Players can no longer be targeted if their PVP flag resets *Fixed an issue where a player's PVP flag would turn off when zoning between safehouses and the open world. Legends *While Harley Quinn is charging her Hammer Throw combo she is no longer interrupted during the first half of the charge. *Players' supercharge will be reset to 0 when entering a Legends PvP match. Their supercharge will be restored when the match is over. *Fixed an issue where a player's appearance could change upon leaving a Legends PvP match. *Two Face's Rolling Barrage is now called Sliding Barrage. Flip Burst is now called Backslide. *Two Face's can no longer glide after weaponizing. *Two Face's Flamethrower combo will now fire consistently. *Fixed an issue where Two-Face would continue to fire his rifle incorrectly after certain attacks. *Corrected an issue that could prevent Two Face from being properly interrupted while deploying an Oil, Acid or Fire Barrel. *The damage from multiple barrels will no longer stack. This means you will only receive damage from one damage over time from fields left by Acid or Fire Barrel and likewise only receive damage from a single explosion in the case of a multi-barrel explosion. *Catswipe is now vulnerable to block. Powers and Abilities General *Fixed an issue where powers were not activated immediately when used. *Fixed an issue preventing players from performing their basic attack after purchasing the Stealth trait and using it for the first time. *Fixed an issue where if players get encased, stunned, grounded, or rooted in the middle of doing ability they can not use break out. *Regeneration now properly restores power when used. *Fixed an issue when in Zombie form, ranged attacks would not consistently cause damage. *Switching out of damage role while the damage role buff is active will immediately remove the buff. Iconic *Mesmerizing Lasso applies its Defense buff correctly while in Tank role Movement *Launching Roll now applies its Defense buff correctly while in Tank role. *Players with Acrobatic movement mode can now glide while in auto-run. *Players will no longer become 'Weaponize Locked' when deactivating movement mode while falling through the air. *Players' movement mode should now be halted when a cool cam moment is triggered. *Fixed an issue where the camera would not track the player after using certain attacks, for example: The Handblaster's Uppercut. *Players' shadows while in flight will no longer get cut off when flying on the ground *Fixed an issue with being able to cast Launching Roll when in an un-resistible stun. Powers *Thermite Mine and Implosion Mine now have a life span of three minutes. *Bitter Winds should now have area affect visual effects while in DPS role. *Soul Well will no longer cause line of sight issues for friendly power regeneration and healing effects. *Transmutation will now cause the targeted nearby objects to explode. *Updated Winter Ward description to match intended functionality. Tank role will breakout up to three group members from control effects. DPS role will just breakout the player. *The description for Transcendence now reflects the correct Supercharge cost. *While using Final Ruin, visual effects will now animate and show effects properly. *The Warden Turret will now properly fire cryo rounds while in Controller Role. *The Suppressor Turret will now add electricity effects to enemies hit by its stun grenades. *Fixed an issue where the Robot Sidekick role buffs would persist through stance changes. *The Boon of Souls ability is now messaged correctly in the description that 3 group members can get the bubble *Pyrokinesis should now deal damage to encased targets *Briar no longer has a 'casting time', now causes an immediate pulse of damage and grants a +50% damage buff while in the damage role. *Harvest no longer has a 'casting time' and grants a +50% damage buff while in the damage role. In the Healing role, it no longer causes damage but applies a Pheromone effect. This Pheromone effect does not stack with the Pheromone effect from Metabolism. Finally, Harvest no longer removes Pheromone effects when it triggers bonus healing so these effects may be triggered repeatedly. *Savage Growth in the Healing role will now apply a heal over time effect. *Primal Wolf Form - Increased the base damage bonus for Primal Wolf Form to +30%. The critical chance and damage bonuses remain as they were. *Insectoid Form – Increased the base healing bonus of Insectoid Form to 50%. The critical healing chance and critical healing amount bonuses remain as they were. Weapons *Fixed double hit counter when logging in with a weapon different from your default weapon. *One-Handed Cleave attack now registers correctly on the combo counter. *Dual Pistols full auto will now be prevented while falling or being knocked back. *Fixed an issue where the sound effects for Hammer Throw were continuing despite the attack being interrupted or cut short. *Two-Handed ability Doom Spin now had a set duration and will no longer cancel immediately off a knockout. *Brawling Haymaker is now vulnerable to Block as intended. *Brawling ranged attack is no longer a block breaker. *The tooltip incorrectly listed Launching Roundhouse as an interrupt. It is no longer listed as an interrupt. *Fixed an issue where the Two-Handed weapon could deal damage and increase the hit counter while only performing half of the attack animations. *The tooltip now lists Bow: Trick Shot as a Block Breaker. *The tool tip for Doom Spin has been corrected to accurately reflect that it does not interrupt a channeling opponent. *Reduced the damage of Arrow Storm slightly to bring it in line with other Tier 2 attacks. *Hammer Throw is now vulnerable to interrupt immediately, rather then having a small window where interrupt was not possible. Races *Multiplayer Gorilla Races in Midtown Metropolis now award XP and Emblems for Platinum completion times. *Slightly moved start points to Gotham City Hero Introductory and Rookie races in from of the East End police department. Start points should no longer clip with surface areas. *Slightly moved start points to Gotham City Hero Introductory and Rookie races in from of the East End police department Start points should no longer clip with surface areas. *Slightly moved start points to Metropolis Villain Rookie races in front of the Little Bohemia Club. Start points should no longer clip with surface areas. *Captain Marvel now has corrected his typo in Expert Flight Race mail received by players that beat the race and for the Platinum medal. *Corrected issue where players received the incorrect mail from Captain Marvel and Black Adam when receiving platinum on a Master Flight Race. *Elevated start node for Skilled Speedster Race in Otisburg, Gotham City. *Corrected times Gold and Silver times for Master Acrobat race in the Burnley Incursion Zone area of Gotham City. *Adjusted time requirements to make it easier at getting Platinum for the Master Acrobat race in Burnley (near freight yard). *The mail from Captain Marvel after completing the Master Flight Race with platinum now correctly refers to Flight instead of Acrobatics. *Corrected an issue where Black Adam sent villains the same mail for Introductory as well as Master Tier flight races when the player won Platinum. *Corrected the villain Multiplayer Race: Primate Propellant so that Gold did not require less time to attain than Platinum. *Adjusted time requirements to make it easier at getting Platinum for the Adept Acrobat race in Midtown (near hospital). *Adjusted time requirements to make it easier at getting Platinum for the Expert Acrobat race in Little Bohemia (near police station). Feats *Formal Pants now count towards the Shaken, Not Stirred feat. *'Lunar Eclipse' - School of Hard Knocks: Zatanna feat should now be correctly granted. *'Under the Sea' - The waist and hand appearance for female characters will show correctly in the UI once collected. *A feat for the Angelic appearance set has been added. *The feat for completing 250 alerts will no longer award more points than the feat for completing 500 alerts. *Marks awarded from daily bonus contributions will now be applied toward feats. *Players who did the Wedding Vow collection but did not get credit for it in the Feat "A Hallmark of Success" will now receive credit. *Players who achieved Level 30 while shapechanged in a form that changes their movement mode (i.e. Nature's Primal Wolf Form) and did not get credit for their "Achieve Level 30 as a Flyer" Feat will now get credit. *Total feats now includes feats not currently visible in the UI. *Completed date for feats should now display the correct day. *Completed date for feats has been put in MM/DD/YYYY format. *Speed Force Feat now displays appropriately under the Duos Category *Feats UI - Sub-categories should now maintain proper visibility status UI Updates General *You can now set the transparency of your in-game HUD through the Options->Settings menu under the UI section. *There is now a link-dead icon in the group info HUD when a player becomes link-dead. *Added a background to the dialog window UI element to make text more readable. *Collection items being distributed through group loot will now properly indicate if they had previously been collected by the player *Item effect tooltips will now show up correctly in vendors. *Tool-tips should now be visible for Mission rewards in the Mission Acceptance UI. *The Social Menu should no longer lose functionality when a player accepts a group invite with the menu open. *Refresh now properly refreshes the Social window. *Menus should maintain input focus after entering or leaving a voice channel. *Add to Ignore now only displays if the player isn't ignored already. *Marquee text in Players' PDA will now pause after making a rotation. Chat *Rapidly deleting Chat tabs will now properly delete them. *Players can no longer create chat tabs or custom chat channels with extraneous spaces in the name. *Players should now be able to initiate tells to friends, group mates, and league members who aren't near you thru the Social menu. *The Chat Options menu should no longer list duplicate entries if you attempt to join a custom channel of which you are already a part. *Change Channel should now function properly with controllers on the PS3. *Voice chat now mutes text chat for ignored users if they are added to the same channel that the player is in. *Voice channel should always properly carry over when zoning. *Voice channel tab should properly auto-scroll when setting current voice channel tab. *PS3 now supports hot swapping of audio devices for voice chat. League *League members' online/offline status will now be updated properly. *Remove from League, and Set League Rank option will now only appear for League members of lesser rank. *Added option to turn off notification of other League members logging in or out. *Added option to turn off notification of other League members feats. *Within an instance, there will now be only one set of options to invite or kick people from a group. *League Leader now receives proper messaging when attempting to leave the League from the Social UI. *League invitation dialogue box will now disappear if the guild invite had timed out. *Group leaders can now access group options through the Actions Quick Menu. Visuals/Audio *The 'Powerful' personality type idle animation in character creation should now look the same as it does in-game. *Fixed a minor visual issue in the East End Police Station. *Replaced the dump truck spawned behind the Regal Hotel in Gotham with an indestructible dump truck. *Reduced the scale of the encasement effects on the Elite Subjugator in The Batcave Inner Sanctum. *Fixed looping sounds not playing once you get them within audible range. *Sounds that were dropping out after being out of range of objects like fires and fountains and never restarting has now been fixed. *Fixed an issued where the sounds for dripping water was failing to play in the Riddler playroom. *The voiceovers now plays properly for the Joker Brief in Ace Chemicals *The voiceover for 'Drylander Slave' NPC's immediately following their defeat in Suicide Slums now play correctly. *The correct Two Handed animation now plays when an attack inflicts damage on a target that the player is performing. *The Handblaster Scissor Kick now animates correctly while in Flight *Word of Power now displays spark effects on the feet of the player when the player uses this power. *In an iconic sighting encounter, the character should no longer appear to fly back after taking off. *Players will no longer appear to be moving as they zone into a new location. *Using Grapple Line and Glide Line out of combat will no longer cause the ability to lose audio and visual effects. *Cars will now feature textures when all video settings are turned down and v-sync is off. *Visual quality settings now apply on change on dropdown, rather than on accept. *Wonder Woman's voice over now matches her text in the missions One Fish,..Two Fish and Raven Bound. *Talia, Hawkman and Black Adam, voiceover levels have been adjusted. *Lois Lane will no longer sound like Jack Ryder and vice versa on Stryker's Island. *Fixed an issue with clipping on certain male hairstyles. *Fixed weighting issues for the Necromancer helmet for the sprite archetype. *Female characters hands should no longer appear distorted when the player shape changes using the Demon Figurine. *Fixed clipping issues on the inside of the Casual Schoolyard shoe on Medium Female form. *Fixed clipping issues on the Flattop hair for certain Female forms. *Fixed clipping issues on the Half Domino mask for Large Male Archetype. *Fixed clipping issues on the necks of all male and female archetypes. *Fixed an issue with Females having Male voices after being Evolved from Grodd's evildoing in Metropolis! *Missing Joker communicator added to 'It's Joker Time!' mission line. *After a hero player defeats Captain Kruel or Iron Kurtin the officer should now play the correct Voice Over and not get cut off. *Players will no longer experience a loss of audio when entering the Trigon Episode instance. *Players will now hear music in the Star Labs Satellite. *The Investigation, 'Oaths of Light,' now will play the correct audio! *Drop Ship shield sound effects in the Hive Alert have been removed *Audio will now play correctly for the Briefing: Punchline. *Fixed an issue where the flame effects on the Sentinel Vanguard would not follow the NPC when the NPC turned *Trinket: Joker's Confetti Bomb: Fixed an issue with this trinket missing visual effects. *Changing your costume colors while in a nature form will now apply those colors to your form. *Fixed various issues with art decals floating in Metropolis and Gotham City *Fixed a collision issue on a tower at Striker's Island, Metropolis where the player would sink into the building. *Fixed an issue with disappearing smoke stacks during the Exploration camera for Steelworks in Suicide Slums. *Fixed an issue with floating air ducts on a rooftop in Metropolis. *Ambulance headlights should no longer appear purple. *Fixed an issue with chillers flickering in Mister Freeze's Mercy Hospital Duo. *Fixed issue with rubble flickering in the Catwoman Challenge instance. *Fixed an issue with spore textures on the rooftops in Gotham City. *Corrected an issue with the standard Ranged Attack where it would occasionally play an incorrect animation. de:Spielaktualisierung_3 Category:Game Update